Demon's Playground
by TaylorGangBitch
Summary: Not really good with summaries. A vampire outcast meets his natural enemy and they form a bond like no other
1. Chapter 1

Jon walked into the bar and instantly felt at home. He sat at the counter next to a very muscular man with tribal tattoos. The man ordered some beer and quickly downed it.

"Slow down. We've got all night." Jon smirked at the man and got a chuckle in response."I'm Jon. And I think I saw you around my apartment building the other day."

"I'm Joe. And I believe I saw you too. Apartment 17, right?"

"Stalk much?" Joe smiled and bought them both a drink. "Yeah. That's where I stay."

"So i pay attention. Kill me. I also noticed your mom hasn't been home in about three weeks. Is she okay?" Joe played with the bottle and genuinely sounded concerned.

Jon looked down and felt something break. "Yeah." Was all the could come out. Jon stood up and thanked Joe for the drink and gave him his number. "Text me whenever. See ya around."

Jon walked to the door and turned back to wink at Joe and walked into the cool night.

* * *

><p>As soon as he locked himself in, he got a text.<p>

_**Hey Jon. You home yet?**_

Jon smiled to himself and started to strip down to his boxers. He waited a while before replying.

**_Yeah. I'm home, stalker. _**

**_I worry... Sue me._**

**_Its actually really adorable. :) Night Joe_**

**_Night Jon._**

Jon played down his phone and tuturned on the TV. He watched Family Guy until he fell asleep, but his dream was unrealistic.

* * *

><p><em>Joe's lips wrapped expertly around Jon's dick. Jon let out a broken moan. He held the back of Joe's head and let out a husky moan when Joe's tongue slowly rubbed over his slit. <em>

_Joe pulled off and looked at him with lustful eyes. Jon got the message - loud and clear. He yanked the sleek black curls gently, earning a growl for the bigger man. " Kinky bastard" was all that fell from Joe's kiss-abused lips before returning them to the aching member in front of him. He bobbed his head wildly and, wothout warning, felt Jon's ralease in the back of his throat. Joe had no choice but to swallow it all._

* * *

><p><em>AN:This is my first time writing a story so please review. -QueenMoxie_


	2. Chapter 2

Jon woke up, drenched in sweat. He looked down to the the tent in hcertificate is pants. He pulled out his computer and turned on a porn site. He gently massaged his leaking member and groaned when a picture of two men kissing popped up.

"What has he done to me?" Jon clicked the picture and saw an entire page of men having hardcore sex. He pulled at his dick violently and he hfelt himself come to his climax faster than ever.

He stood up and practically ran to the bathroom and turned on the cold water. Sitting against the wall, let all the thoughts of Joe elude his mind. Jon faintly heard a knock from downstairs. A sigh escaped his light pink lips as he turned of the water. He looked through his dresser and pulled out a pair of sweats before jogging down the steps. Jon opened the door to see the man he met the night before and his mouth went dry.

"Hey, Jon. I came by to see if you maybe wanted to go to the gym with me." Joe's hair flowed down his back and the t-shirt showed off his abs well.

"Uh...Yeah. Let me get ready. Come on in." He walked upstairs and pulled on a tank and fixed his hair.

Joe looked at the pictures around the room and noticed a birth certificate for Jon. He looked it over and noticed that the man he met in the bar was only 15. He heard the footsteps d snapped out of his thoughts when he saw the boy in an extremely tight tank top.

"Jon. Why were you there last night?" Jon sighed before sitting on the couch. "Is there a problem with me being 15? I mean its a relaxation technique my mom taught me before she died. Thats why i left like that. My mom died three week ago. I don't like talking about it."

Joe felt his heart sink for the boy's loss. "I-I... I'm sorry. But that doesn't change the fact that you shouldn't have been in that sort of scene. You're only fifteen man." Jon looked down and played with his fingers.

"Do you want to go through the damn phases with ke or can we go to the gym?" He felt as if his heart was being examined. He angled his head just enough to see Joe staring at him. "Its rude to stare, Joseph. Haven't your parents taught you that?" He smiled, his deep dimples coming out to play.

Joe nodded to the door. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Joe was doing bench-presses with Jon spotting him. A bleached blonde haired man walked past and winked at Joe, causing a wave of jealousy to wash over the smaller man.<p>

"Thats the fifth time he's done thag. Why don't you tell him to stop that?" Jon questioned.

"He's my fiancè." Joe took off his shirt and immediately was in an awkward silence. "Maybe its time for us to go. What do you think?"

Jon experienced a pain he never felt before. His heart had broken. "I think its time for mw to leave. Stay with that guy. He's a lucky one. See ya Joseph." Jon ran back to his apartment before he completely broke down in tears. It was scary how much the guy he met the night before had impacted life. First his dad. Then his mom. Now his neighbor? What else could go wrong?


	3. Chapter 3

Joe paced the living room, thinking about Jon's confession to him. He was pulled out of his thoughts when a light tap came from the door.

"Just a minute." Joe pulled on his shirt before opening the door. A look of shock passed over his face as the fifteen year old boy finally came into view. "Uh... Jon. I thought you were mad or something."

"No. I'm confused as hell though. Who was that guy?" Jon bit at his bottom lip waiting for the older man to answer.

"His name is Nick. I've been with him for nine years. What else?" Joe pulled his hair out the bun sat on the floor. Jon sat across from him.

"Does he make you feel... special? Like your the only guy in the in the world that matters?"

"He has been a little distant recently. But it's fine. He's busy with work." Joe had never actually worried about things like that. The only thing that mattered to him was that his fiancè came home to him every night.

Jon sighed and pulled out his phone and scrolled through his pictures. "He's not faithful. He's been with my friend Colby for months. I just don't want you to get hurt too badly. But I'll be there to put you back together."

Joe smiled and looked at the picture. His heart was beating faster and his eyes were burning. "Thanks, man. I'll talk to him about it later." He hugged Jon tightly around the waist.

They both pulled away a little and stared each other in the eye. Jon bit his lip and moved closer. "Kiss me, Joe. Please." Joe could barely resist his urges, but ultimately failed in his promise to Nick. He planted soft kisses against the boy's lips as his cheek began to tingle. He was fucking blushing. Jon pulled away and looked at the floor. I should be leaving. Gym tomorrow?"

Joe nodded. "Yeah. Bye Jon." Joe watched Jon run across the hall and turn around to flash a quick smile. "Bye Joe."

* * *

><p><em>How am I doing so far? Im up for constructive criticism!<em>


	4. Chapter 4

Jon walked out the apartment, smiling to himself. "I hope everything works out for you two. I just wanted you to know."

"Thanks Jon. I have a terrible headache. I'll text you later." Joe forced a smile to put the younger man at ease. "I think I'm gonna leave him, anyways."

Jon felt a wave of joy rush through his body. "I'll help you cope if you want."

Joe nodded and the smiled looked a bit less forced. "I'd like that. Night kid."

Jon walked to his door and remebered he forgot his key. "Dammit! I forgot my fucking key again."

"Under the mat, dude. Your mom was always prepared." Jon softly growled to himself and his eyes started to change color. The blue eyed little boy turned into a gray eyed demon in two seconds.

"Don't mention my mother!" He quickly opened the door anf slammed it, breaking down into tears against the back of the door.

* * *

><p><em>Joe sat on his knees in front of the younger man. "I love you Jonathan. I'm sorry. Nick means nothing to me anymore. All i want is you." His deep voice was barely above a whisper as he pulled down the boxers. <em>

_Jon's member throbbed at the words being spoken. He rubbed the tip across Joe's bottom lip, instantly gaining access. "Suck me baby. Show me that you love me." Joe nodded and bobbed his head quickly, softly biting the tip. Jon growled deeply and buck into the willing mouth hard, hitting the older man's throat. The familiar feeling in the pit of Jon's stomach soon returned. His release was bliss and Joe's mouth was heaven. A messy kiss was shared between the lovers before wrapping themselves together in a tight embrace. Slowly drifting off to sleep, they both mumbled:_

_I love you._


	5. Chapter 5

Jon woke up, slowly remembering the day before. He mentally cursed him sent before rushing to get changed. He prayed to his mom before his fangs became sharp. "What the helll?! Mom what have I become?"

He shook his head and brushes the new additions to his mouth. As he rinsed he looked into the mirror and noticed his eyes had never changed back to to their natural blue color. Instead, they where red. "Holy fucking shit," was all that came out.

Finishing his normal routine, Jon picked up his backpack, lifting it with ease despite the many extremely heavy books in it. He shook his head to snap out of the phase and walked out the door, catching up to Joe, who smelled horrible.

"Joe, I'm sorry about last night, but you need a shower, dude. You smell like wet dog." Jon held his breath as he spoke.

"What the hell are you-" Joe noticed the eye color and sighed. "Not again." He ran back to his apartment, not even finishing the conversation. Picking upup his phone he texted Jon the truth.

_**Your a vampire. And your transformation is quite obvious. **_

_**I have no idea what your talking about. Please if you know wwhat's going on help me.**_

Joe closed his eyes and let the tears build. If he had never kissed the 15 year old, he would've never caught feelings for him.

_**I don't think I can. I'm a werewolf. You never smelled me until today. Did your fangs come in yet?**_

_**You mean these damn shark teeth? Yeah they came in. But Joe, if can you help me I need you. **_

_**No school today stay with me tonight and maybe we can work deal with this. **_

Joe opened the door for the yoInger man. Jon ran into the apartment and hugged Joe tears in Joe's eyes finally rolled down his cheeks. "Jon, please. I'm sorry. I left Nick last night and if you want you can stay with me as long as you want."

Jon nodded and wiped the other's tears. "I'll stay with you as long as you want me." Joe smiled and softly kissed Jon on the lips. The kiss quickly ddeepened, their tongues exploring each others mouths. Jon pulled away for air and felt his cheeks tingling. They whispered together, "I love you."

* * *

><p>Jon had his head against Joe's shoulder and his hand slowly rubbing Joe's thigh. "Thanks for helping me. You dont have to. I really apreciate it."<p>

"Your welcome,baby boy." Joe smiled and kissed his forehead. "But you know what this is is really wrong."

Jon shrugged before straddling the older man. "But we can't deny what we have. Joe, I love you and you love me. That's all that matters. We won't tell anyone unless they ask." A few quick kisses were shared before Joe heard snoring on his chest. Joe chuckled. "Goodnight baby."


	6. Chapter 6

Joe woke up and saw red eyes staring back at him. "I never went to sleep, Joe. I heard what you said." Jon whispered softlyhis eyes twinkling brightly.

"I know you didnt. I just think it was... appropriate at the time. Your my baby boy. And that's that." Jon whispered back and held the smaller man tighter. "And you know its true."

Jon blushed and traced the tattoos with his fingertips. "What are you?" Joe bit his lip softly and whispered in the Ohioan's ear. "I'm Samoan."

"A Samoan God, you mean. You have the stature for it, big boy. Why are you helping me?"

"Even though we're natural enemies, you are like my forbidden love, i guess. But yeah I love you man."

Jon blushed a light red and closed his eyes. "Hungry..."

* * *

><p>Jon crouched protectively of Joe. The Samoan had gotten shot in the forest.<p>

"Stay with me big man. I need you. I love you." Jon held Joe limply in his arms. "You're not leaving me too." He looked down over the wound and touched it. As he pulled his hand away, he saw that the blood had stopped draining. Joe's eyes flickered open and lips parted slightly.

You saved me. You have healing powers. Thank you." Joe smiled slightly, in too much pain to move. Jon smiled back and picked him up effortlessly.

"I'll starve before I let you die." Jon kissed his lips softly and the older man kissed back instantly.

"I think you have this hunting thing down. Take me home?" Joe had a childish smile as Jon nodded an answer to his request. "Yayy!"

* * *

><p>Jon layed Joe down on the bed. "Call me if you need anything, Charming. And i mean anything.<p>

Joe nodded and pulled the cover up to his waist. "I don't want you to go." Jon crawled next to him and turned off the light. "Then i won't go."


End file.
